


All Hallows Eve (a banquet)

by MargoWicker



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargoWicker/pseuds/MargoWicker
Summary: Whitespire is bustling with activity in preparation for a Halloween banquet, with Margo stressing about everything.Maybe Julia can help.Or not.





	All Hallows Eve (a banquet)

The sun had just risen, and Margo was already pacing around her room thinking of all the things she had to do and the toast she had to prepare. She had gotten dressed and her taffeta skirts swished as she walked with the heels of her boots clicking on the floor. The castle was beginning to wake up as well, to prepare for the big day. All the noise made the lump in her bed stir under a mound of burgundy silk sheets. Julia’s head emerged from the fabric awakening Margo from her preoccupied state.

“Why the agitation?”, Julia mused, half-asleep.

“I’m just thinking of all the things I have to do, speeches to write, business to take care of…”

She trailed off as she sat down on the bed with a huff. Julia sat up and put her arms around her.

“Stop worrying so much. You’ve got plenty of people helping you and there’s already been so much taken care of.”

Her efforts seemed ineffective as all she got in reply was a sigh and a kiss goodbye as Margo got up to go about her day.

Julia sighed and laid back in bed. This was going to be a long day.

High King Margo had an affinity for the dramatic as did Eliot, so to celebrate their return to power, they decided to throw the most extra banquet soiree. Whitespire had been decorated with floating candles, big swathes of dark fabric, and jack-o-lanterns much to the Fillorians’ confusion. It was All Hallows Eve, and the castle was bustling with people decorating according to Eliot’s strict aesthetic and following Josh’s particular menu. Invitations of thick cardstock tied with black silk and sealed with red wax had been sent out weeks earlier inviting Fillory’s allies to experience a taste of what the Children of Earth so eloquently called “Halloween”.

Julia got up later to see what was going on. Not having much to do in terms of royal duties, she went to find Margo. After much wandering through the stone halls and offering less than helpful advice on table settings, she stumbled upon Margo in the map room. It was a rather large room lined with floor-to-ceiling cabinets and light that streamed in from high up windows. A sole fireplace provided heat to the room, filling it with the smell of smoke and pine. In the center of the room sat Margo at a large table with maps and papers strewn about her. She was focused on writing what appeared to be a speech or toast.

As Julia rounded the table, Margo’s gaze flitted up for a second, quickly returning to the paper. Julia came around behind her wrapping her arms around her waist and burying her face in her neck, trying to pull her away from her work. Margo did give in for a moment and spun around to face her. Julia smiled, knowing she had won a little and after all Margo was worrying way too much about every little thing. She pulled her in for a kiss which quickly turned into a heated makeout session. Julia kissed downwards to her neck and began biting and kissing softly. Margo gripped her hair in response, pulling her closer. The straps on her dress began to slide down and she moved her lips down to contour her collarbone. Margo ran her hands under Julia’s shirt, fingers tracing up and down her ribs and stomach, earning groans into her chest. The passion was quickly interrupted by Margo pulling away, protesting.

“I need to get back to work babe”

Julia sighed and reluctantly pulled away. She gave her one more longing kiss before strutting out. Mildly annoyed at her girlfriend’s tunnel vision, she kept thinking of ways she could get her away from her work.

The day progressed and Margo made her way through the castle taking care of official matters. She paused in the kitchen to taste the selected reds with Eliot and sign off on some farming grants she barely understood. The hours were ticking by until guests would start arriving and she was reminded of this by the large grandfather clock by the entrance to the throne room. She peeked in past the big double doors and saw the room all decked out with candles and gourds galore. The thrones themselves had been reupholstered with black velvet and looked regally imposing up on their platform. Satisfied with the decor she made her way back up to her bedroom to freshen up.

Closing the door behind her, she let out a sigh and flopped down on the bed. She knew she was way too stressed about the upcoming festivities but she just wanted everything to be perfect. For everyone to like her. She also knew damn well she would pay for the cold shoulder she kept giving Julia.

She made her way over to the vanity and began touching up her makeup. Reaching down to her left, she blindly felt in the drawer for mascara. Pulling out a tube, she realized it wasn’t what she was looking for but slipped it in her pocket for later, an idea sprouting in her mind. She went about her buisness, slipping on a Dracula-esque gown in dark red. It was more flowy than her usual attire, so she topped it off with a black lace bodice. She felt again for the small object in her pocket to confirm its presence. Then, with a deep breath, she left the room to greet the crowd that had begun to assemble outside the gates.

Sat on her throne, next to Eliot and the gang, she greeted all with a smile and as much pleasantness as she could muster. People were milling about the throne room, drinking, admiring the decorations, making small talk. It was about an hour before they were all called to dine at large tables in the Great Hall.

They filed in in a somewhat orderly fashion, as Quentin remarked it looked like the Great Hall in Harry Potter. Eliot gave him a conspiratorial smile giving away his inspiration for that room. After everyone was seated, hors-d’oeuvres were passed around and Margo sensed it was time to give a toast. With the snap of a finger, all glasses were refilled and all eyes turned to her. She went on to say how glad she was everyone could make it and that she just wanted to hold this “gathering” as she called it so everyone could get to know each other. With a few more formalities, there was a round of applause, and Eliot stood to give his toast.

Margo sat down, finally relaxed. She felt relief wash over her as everything had gone smoothly thus far and was now in the hands of Eliot who was doing a wonderfully theatrical job of giving a toast. Many elaborate dishes passed along the tables, and it was clear Josh had pulled out all the stops on this menu. There were fancy roasts, tarts, anything you could want and then more. There was a fun atmosphere that filled the hall ensuring this would be a wonderful night.

As Margo sat up to reach for more wine, she felt the little vibrator she had placed in her pocket earlier. She smirked to herself, knowing she would get payback for Julia’s distractions today. All while maintaining conversation, she grabbed the vibrator from her pocket and shifted slightly to place her hand on Julia’s thigh, who was quick to catch onto what was about to happen.

Margo had a thing for exhibition or "performance" as she so eloquently called it. She moved her hand onto Julia’s bare thigh and felt her tense slightly. Reaching even further, she moved her underwear to the side and began gently teasing her clit. This went on for a little and Margo loved to watch how it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to hold conversations.

A few more glasses of wine, and she carefully turned on the toy. Slipping it inside Julia, she saw the other girl’s jaw tense up as she took a sip of water. Now Margo was thrilled to watch the show unfold. As everyone around them was increasingly drunk, they were less concerned about getting caught. Julia was determined to maintain a facade. She gripped the table as the sensations got more intense. It was bringing her closer and closer to the edge and Margo was turned on by how hot and bothered she was getting.

Julia felt her core begin to pulse and wetness creep out as the vibrator brought her to orgasm. She dropped her napkin on the floor so as to bend down and hide her face as she came. Unsuccessful in covering her mouth she let out a groan, breathless. She was pretty sure only Margo heard it, and as she caught her breath, coming back up to the table she saw the satisfied smile on her face. Carefully withdrawing the vibrator, she felt her cum on her legs that she knew Margo could see. She too was satisfied knowing she wasn’t the only one aroused at the dinner table.

The last hour of the dinner was full of sexual tension and furtive glances between the two, and they hurried off to the bedroom as soon as the last guest had said farewell.


End file.
